


Opening Night

by days4daisy



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Extra Treat, F/F, Pre-Season/Series 03, Trick or Treat 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8344069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/days4daisy/pseuds/days4daisy
Summary: The Sirens is the latest incarnation of a storied history. Fish Mooney. Ozzie. Now, Barbara and Tabitha. Their slice of Heaven and Hell, glittering through the shadows of Gotham.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [May](https://archiveofourown.org/users/May/gifts).



The night is a success.

Outside, rain batters brick and concrete. Inside, The Sirens glows like a menagerie of fireflies. Flashes burst off top shelf liquor bottles. Velvet drapes flutter, expensive and new. The design matches the clientele, seedy yet exquisite. Drunk or putting on airs, laughing loudly in their Saturday best. Fizzing glasses of champagne clank against tumblers of cognac. A haze of smoke sifts through flickering candlelight. 

Outside, a growl of thunder rasps between buildings. Inside, Stella Queen purrs husky notes into her microphone. Her blood red lips hang inches from the bulbed head.

Outside, Gotham drowns in cold and darkness. Inside, The Sirens gleams like the prized jewel of a heist. The bartenders wear all black and suspenders. Waitresses schmooze in gold flapper dresses.

Barbara glances at the fingers laced with hers. Nails manicured to sharp points, painted black. The tip of one scratches the inside of Barbara's wrist. 

"It's ours, babe," Barbara breathes. She parts her legs on the bar stool. Tabitha hums her agreement and settles between them.

***

It's later, after the revelers stumble off into the fog. Crumbs and spills spell success on the marble floor. The door man nods his farewell and pulls his skullcap over his ears. Dimmed lights wink out the last of the weekend high.

Tabitha rakes her claws between Barbara's thighs. "What do you think?" she asks. "Here? Make a mess of the place we've made?" Her lips are honey-gold, lashes long and dark. She's worn her hair down; Barbara loves it like this. Easy to play with, easier to snare.

"I'd like that." Barbara grins. "But I like our sheets too."

Tabitha sinks between her knees, and the slit of her Grecian gown spreads. Her leg extends, long and strong, beneath cascading layers.

"Mmm," Tabitha agrees. "Pricey." Her breaths ghost, warm and promising, across Barbara's neck.

"Worth every penny." Barbara toys with the ends of her hair.

If tonight is any indication, they won't have to worry about pennies ever again.

The Sirens is the latest incarnation of a storied past. Fish Mooney. Ozzie. Now, Barbara and Tabitha. Their slice of Heaven and Hell, glittering through the shadows of Gotham. A safehouse of sin, their spectacular secret. A secret that is already out, if the crowd tonight is any indication. 

Danger will come with their new fame. More hands demanding a piece of the pie.

For now, the only hands Barbara wants are the ones sliding up her back. Tabitha's nails skim her spine like a stone skipping water. "Maybe we don't have to choose," Tabitha reasons. "We have time."

"We always have time," Barbara agrees. With a thrill, she realizes it's true. Once, the punctual, predictable Barbara Kean. Now, she has all the time in the world. 

Barbara's ankles knot around Tabitha's waist. Her spine arches against the counter's edge. Their noses nuzzle with a shared laugh, conspiring like schoolgirls.

Tabitha's lips cover Barbara's. Her dress zipper slips all the way down. 

*The End*


End file.
